Naitomea
by SonirbyLovS
Summary: Hana tiene una pesadilla. En lo oscuro de la noche se apresura para buscar a Hao ya que teme que ese sueño sea real. Y Después de esa noche el quedra proteger a su tío cueste lo que cueste. Hana X Hao Asakura Yaoi ¡Disfruten!.


_**Resumen:**__Hana tiene una pesadilla. En lo oscuro de la noche se apresura para buscar a Hao ya que teme que ese sueño sea real. Después de esa noche el quedra proteger a su tío cueste lo que cueste._

_**Nota:**__Hana(seme) Hao(uke) Los personajes pueden ser un poco OCC, __**No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>"Nightmare"<strong>_

_**(Pesadilla)**_

Es un idiota!- Se oía exclamar a un joven -No puedo creer que el sea mi tío, porque no se muere ya...-Hana se quejaba en su habitacíon.

Como se imaginan, el joven Asakura tuvo una de sus tantas discuciones con su Tío el Dios shaman, todos los días que se encontraban era lo mismo, y siempre hao terminabá en el piso por una de las patadas del joven Hana.

Y el se pregunta, cómo es que nunca se enojaba, nunca le regañaba y... siempre sonreía.

Esa era la verdadera duda de Hana, por qué siempre sonreía, no importa cual sea la situación, discusion o el lugar, el siempre se encontraba sonriendo,talvez eso era lo unico que le gustaba de él, espera,¿Gustar?.

-¡Va! como sea no vale la pena pensar en el- Con esto tomo sus audifonos y activo la musica, cerro sus ojos recostandose en su cama y tratando de dormir.

No, el nunca lo admitiría, mas bien solo lo ignoraría y seguiría gritandole y golpeandolo, solo eso.

Despues de unas horas cayo completamente dormido.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**...**

**...**

_E-En dónde estoy?-_

_Hana no savia en donde se encontraba._

_Era un lugar vacio, a cualquier parte que volteaba solo veia blanco, arriba, abajo, a los lados...todo era blanco._

_De repente se escucho un grito._

_Eh? esa voz...es de!- Hana se sobresalto al reconocer la voz._

_T-Tío Hao...?_

_De nuevo el grito se hizo oir pero ahora acompañado de una risa._

_...TIo...¡Tío Hao! ¿En dónde estas?!-Hana, preocupado y asustado se aproximo hacia la dirección de donde provenia el grito._

_Cada vez se oía mas y mas cerca, los gritos y las risas, al fin, llego al lugar, en donde se encontraba ¡Yosuke! si, yosuke apretando del cuello de Hao, mientras lo golpeaba y reía._

_Hana en estado de Shock no savia que hacer, se enfurecio._

_¡Dejalo empaz maldito bastardo!- Grito con fuerza._

_Ah...mira que tenemos aqui, Hana Asakura...-Dijo Yosuke._

_Hao, ollendo el nombre y la voz de su sobrino quiso asegurarse si en realidad estaba ahi.- H-Ha...na?-Se escucho murmurar al ya devil de Hao._

_Hao!...¡Tu maldito!- Con esto es abalanzo a golpear a Yosuke, el cual lo esquivo, dejando a Hao en el suelo dio un salto para atras, después aparecio YVS y el junto a Yosuke se desvanecieron pronuncando unas palabras que congelaron a Hana por completo._

_"Que mal...Después de todo siempre llegaras tarde...Y todo por negar tus sentimientos...Y el castigo lo tendran tus seres queridos, a quienes les niegas el amor"_

_Ante esto Hana volteo rapidamente a Hao, este estava tirado, inconciente, y lo que lo asusto más es que Hao sangrava en su pecho haciendo ver que tenia una enorme herida ahí..perdiendo poco a poco los rastros de vida que podria mostrar._

_¡Tío Hao!-Rapidamente se agacho hasta donde estaba Hao, lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo llamo._

_Tío...Tío hao,¡Respondeme porfavor! ¡Tío!-Ahora derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos._

_¡TIO HAO!..._

**XxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

De repente se levantó asustado de su cama, volteó a todas partes, aun estaba en estado de Sock.

Pasaron los minutos, su respiracion ya estaba un poco mas calmada, y solo repasaba todo lo que había soñado, fue cuando recordo las palabras de yosuke.

_"Que mal...Después de todo siempre llegaras tarde...Y todo por negar tus sentimientos...Y el castigo lo tendran tus seres queridos, a quienes les niegas el amor"_

_¡TIO HAO!..._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al cruzarle una idea por su mente

"Y si era una visión?"

Con esto, rapidamente se levanto de su cama, salio corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus pies, se adentro al bosque, ya que él le había dicho que lo buscase ahi cuando quisiera encontrarlo, sin importarle que hora era, sin despedirse de nadíe, solo corriendo asustado de que sea verdad su presentimiento.

¡Tío Hao! tío...¡En dónde estas!-Hana llamaba a Hao, su preocupación crecía mas y mas, deseaba verlo, una señal o un rastro, sín importarle la distancía que deberia de recorrer.

¡Tío Hao!- Hana estaba asustado, corriendo y gritando.

No paraba de buscarlo, y nunca lo aria no tendría el valor de regresar con la misma preocupación con la que salió, lo encontraria, cueste lo que cueste, tarde lo que tarde, el lo encontraria.

Después de un largo y eterno rato, devíl y cansado, sin energía alguna se tiró debajo de un arbol, agitado cerro sus ojos, ya no savía que hacer...

De repente, sintio que algo tocaba su mano, abrió los ojos y volteo viendo que era un pequeño gato tocando su mano con su pata.

"Un...Gato..."

-Oye...Hana que ocurre, me llamabas?-Una voz bastante familiar le hablo al otro lado.

Al oír esa voz, en Hana miles de sentimientos lo llenaron, haciendo que incluso las lagrimas calleran de sus ojos, era "él", la persona que deseaba encontrar.

y como lo prometio...Lo encontro.

-¿Hana? ¿Te ocurre algo?-Hao dió unos pasos mas, acercandose a su sobrino.

Hana volteo al intante de salir de su shock, observando a su tío, a Hao...un alivio enorme lleno su cuerpo.

Se levanto, y sin dudar, sin importarle como reaccionaría hao, fue directamente hacía el, lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas, lloro y lloro, mientras lo sostenia con todos sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Ha-Hana?! ¿Qué-Qué ocurre?-

-...-

-Perdoname...-Fue la unica palabra que Hana pudo formular.

-¿A qué te refieres?,espera, ¿Estas llorando?-Hao se sentía muy confundido, nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, ni mucho menos disculparse por algo que ni el savia.

-No me vuelvas a dar un susto asi ¿bien?, no saves cuanto me preocupe por tí..._Mí tío,Hao..._-Dijo Hana, tranquilizandose.

-No se que es lo que ocurre pero, pero-Hao respondio al abrazo tiernamente- Gracias.

Seguramente necesitaba solo un abrazo, o solo verlo,no lo savía, aun así lo comprendia y se sentía felíz por ese afecto de su sobrino, un afecto que nunca había tenido de parte de el, y talvez de alguien mas.

Y pensar que fue ese mismo día en la mañana,en el que se encontraban discutiendo.

y ahora...

-Te protegere cueste lo que cueste, no dejare que te pongan las manos ensima, te lo aseguro, _no volvere a ocultar mas mis sentimientos. _-Dijo en susurro Hana.

Hao solo se quedo en silencio, derramando lagrimas, después de muchos años,_ llorando de alegría._

Muchas gracias...Hana.

_Quien lo diría, Hana Asakura, preocupandose por su Tío, a quien detestabá_

_En una sola noche cambío para los dos,_

_Por una pesadilla._

_No cabe duda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno amigos esto fue todo, espero sus comentarios (QwQ no les cuesta mucho verdad?) tengo pensado hacer otro proyecto sobre estos dos, y de San valentin! asi que esperenlo, aqui van unas explicaciones del fic para los que no entendieron algunas cosas.<strong>_

_**1-Savemos que hana es un poco vipolar y aparte de ser un adolescente, cualquiera que tuviera solo a su tío junto a el y soñara algo tan extraño como eso obviamente iriamos corriendo a buscarlo, es como si un niño pequeño tiene una pesadilla y va en busca de sus padres para calmar su miedo.**_

_**2-Yosuke, cualquiera save que es un tipo que detesta a hao, y tambien el porque del "flor de raíz" ,yosuke quiere destruir al dios shaman y aparte es un loco psicopata.**_

_**3-Hana seguido oculta sus sentimientos e incluso ignora todo tipo de ideas o pensamientos, alguien asi que tenga una experiencia como esa lo cambiaria por completo no?.**_

_**4-La pesadilla es muy resumida tal vez, pero eso lo escribi haci para acerlo mas real ya que muchas veces esos tipos de sueños son muy cortos pero nos dejan pensando hasta horas y si es que los recordamos.**_

_**5-La reacción de hao la tendria cualquiera, imaginate alguien que siempre te diga que te detesta, que te grite y que te golpee como lo hace hana con hao, llege en las tardes horas de la noche y cambie por completo su actitud y te abrase diciendote todas esas cosas, obviamente seria algo...extraño.**_

_**Y la ultima.**_

_**6-El escenario lo puse como un bosque y como puse ahí, "ya que él le había dicho que lo buscase ahi cuando quisiera encontrarlo" fue porque en un bosque los humanos no suelen aparecer ahi, y solo los animales pueden habitar en ese lugar, es el mejor lugar para poder encontrarte con el Dios Shaman sin que algun humano lo reconosca o lo vea.**_

_**Hasta la vista amigos se despide SonirbyLovS.**_


End file.
